


the day

by laurapxlmer



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 and 15, 24 and 22, 26 and 24, 6 and 4, AU, Bullying, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Wedding, it's a bit boring really, it's not much but don't read if it might trigger you, proposal, that's in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapxlmer/pseuds/laurapxlmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry grow up together</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day

**Author's Note:**

> my first larry thing ever actually finished, rewritten in a bout of procrastination april 2016

six and four

Louis is six years old, and it’s his first day playing outside without his mummy and younger sister sitting outside with him. He’s on top of the world until he kicks his football over the fence into the neighbor’s yard.

 

But, when you’re six years old, you’re practically an adult and have to be responsible. So Louis goes to the house next door and rings the bell. A pretty lady answers the door, asks if it was Louis’s football that went in her backyard. There’s a little boy behind her with wide eyes and a small smile; the pretty woman says that his name is Harry and he’s four. He asks his mum if he can play with Louis, and she shoos them into the front yard while she goes to introduce herself to Louis’s mum.

 

Louis kicks the football to Harry, bummed that he’s practically babysitting. Harry misses. Louis calls Harry a stupid baby who can’t even kick a football, asks why he has to be stuck playing with a child. Harry doesn’t cry all the way, but he tears up and looks like a kicked puppy. Louis immediately rushes to him and hugs him, patting his head and kissing his forehead.

 

It’s the day Louis and Harry become inseparable.

 

\--

 

seventeen and fifteen

When Louis is seventeen, he breaks up with his first boyfriend. He hadn’t been out; the entire relationship had been a secret from everyone but Harry, Louis, and Louis’s now ex. And that was the problem, wasn’t it. His ex, Ryan, hadn’t wanted to remain a secret any longer, and he outted Louis in front of the entire school. Louis dumps him right there before making his way to the bathroom. He doesn’t cry until he’s alone.

 

Harry comes in the bathroom about ten minutes later, blood pouring from his nose and on his knuckles. Louis screams, Ryan forgotten. His best friend is right here, bleeding, how can he think of Ryan – until Harry tells him why he’s bleeding.

 

Harry had hit Ryan. For Louis.

 

They go back to the empty Tomlinson house. Louis cleans up Harry’s face and knuckles while Harry thanks him. Louis tells Harry how stupid it is to thank Louis when Harry’s the one who hit Ryan. Harry goes on and on about how brave Louis is, because in Harry’s mind it had taken a lot of courage to dump Ryan and not do anything stupid; it’s brave that Louis didn’t deny anything, it’s brave that he didn’t say anything hateful to Ryan.

 

Louis kisses Harry to shut him up. It’s the day they become boyfriends, and this time, Louis doesn’t want to keep his relationship a secret.

 

\--

 

twenty-four and twenty-two

Louis is twenty-four and it’s been exactly seven years since his and Harry’s first kiss. Louis had made reservations a month ago at a ridiculously fancy restaurant Harry wants to try.

 

He doesn’t tell Harry what they’re doing, just that they’re going out. He lays an outfit out for Harry to change into once he’s done studying for his final that’s in two days – even though any time Harry says he’s done studying, he’s lying. He always studies until the very last minute, and Louis has to force him to take breaks every hour or so so his boyfriend doesn’t combust.

 

When their dessert has been ordered, Louis tells Harry that, while his life is good, it could be so much better. And Harry—Harry takes it the wrong way, thinks Louis is dumping him, and runs out to the car. He realizes too late that he doesn’t have the keys, so he sits on the ground beside the car and sobs.

 

Louis kisses the life out of Harry when he finds him. He tells Harry that it was his lead in to the proposal (his life _could_ be better, they could be _married_ , nothing could be better), calls Harry an idiot for thinking that Louis would ever dump him, kisses his boyfriend again. Louis tells Harry that, if he would stop crying, there’s a piece of chocolate cake with an engagement ring waiting for him inside, along with the rest of the speech.

 

Harry says yes before they even go back inside. It’s the day they become fiancés.

 

\--

 

twenty-six and twenty-four

Louis’s life is the best it’s ever been. He’s only twenty-six and engaged to his best friend, he was recently voted teacher of the year, his mum’s just had a new set of twins, his best mate has a baby on the way and asked Louis to be the godfather. He and Harry are happy, both with well-paying jobs, they close on their new house in two days, the wedding is a month away.

 

But, it’s only fair that if life can’t get any better, it must get worse.

 

He had a student attempt suicide, one of his sisters had gotten knocked up by a one-night-stand, his mum is going through a rough patch with her new husband, Sophia miscarried, Harry’s promotion was taken from him and given to someone else.

 

On the Saturday of The Worst Week, Louis can’t do wedding stuff with Harry. It makes Harry pissy, because _this isn’t the first time you’ve bailed, Louis_ ; one thing leads to another, and by Sunday at 3 am, Harry has a suitcase and is driving to his mum’s.

 

It’s the day they become Nothing.

 

 

 

When Harry is twenty-four, he makes the worst decision of his life. He leaves his Louis, his best friend, his _soulmate_ , because of a stupid argument. A stupid argument prompted by a terrible week for both of them and their family. Harry misses a week of work, stays on his mum’s couch for the entire time; she gives him the same lecture daily, and even gets Gemma to drive down from London to join in.

 

Harry knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Louis will never take him back after the terrible, _terrible_ mistake he made—

 

– except Louis misses a week of work too. He’s living on his mum’s couch, and he knows Harry is just next door, but it’s a better alternative than sitting in their flat.

 

Neither of them eat, they hardly sleep, they both ignore everyone as much as they can, and it takes Gemma barging into the Tomlinson-Deakin house to scream and yell at Louis. He goes home the next day and finds a tearful Harry already there.

 

It’s been exactly one week since The Fight. They talk, they apologize, and Louis gives Harry his engagement ring back. They drink a bottle of wine and have lots of sex; they have a week to make up for, after all, and make-up-sex is just as good as he’s heard.

 

It’s the day they’re Them again.

 

\--

 

epilogue

When Louis is exactly twenty-six-and-a-half, he’s on top of the world, but has also never been so nervous. He throws up twice before 3, but then his mum fusses at him, Liam slaps him round the head, and Niall offers him a blunt. (He doesn’t take it, because Harry would kill him right then and there.)

 

No one can blame Louis for being nervous though. He’s – he’s going to marry his best friend in half an hour. His best friend who’s _so perfect_ when he’s _not_ ; his best friend who has put his everything into this wedding to make it incredible and flawless. And Louis is going to mess it up, he can feel it.

 

Of course, everything goes according to plan. They both cry, neither forgets their vows, no one loses a ring, no one objects to their union. They kiss, and more sparks fly than the first time. It’s the day they become husbands, it’s the first day of the rest of their lives.

 

 

And even after adopting four kids, spoiling five grandkids, having too many pets to count, being married for seventy years – they still argue over which day was the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at hfflpffhoe on tumblr )
> 
> comments and kudos loved. reblog: http://hfflpffhoe.tumblr.com/post/146009895859/subspace-styles-the-day-by-lpalms15-louis-and


End file.
